


警讯事件

by kycydzf



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, werewolf! Steve, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: 在这篇文里我们知道了为什么Logan喜欢抽雪茄，复仇者公寓的拳击室闻起来是怎样的，以及为什么Steve在偷Tony的T恤





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentinel Event](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241033) by truthiness_aura. 



>   
>  警讯事件(Sentinel event)：医疗上，始料不及的死亡或严重物理心理损伤，或风险本身  
> 查资料直接粘贴过来的解释：警讯事件系指个案非预期的死亡或非自然病程中永久性的功能丧失

那是在Steve战后坐在检查室时开始的，他当时正因手臂上的疼痛畏缩。他们收到了九头蛇抢劫生物武器的密报，在阻断抢劫的过程中他的一只手臂脱臼了。那是慢性疼痛。他没要止疼片；那对他从没作用超过数分钟的功效，除非他吞下足以致命的剂量，而他让想这个快点结束。Steve挠着头吸着气。这里到处都是碎瓶子；神盾有保证过在这个实验室所有的生物武器都不危险，但他坐下来一会就发现自己开始头痛。空气中防腐剂的味道让这变得更糟。医院的检查室总是闻起来像消毒水，但今天异常刺鼻，就好像有人打碎了一整罐在地上似的。  
  
“Rogers队长。”一个医生穿过门来，身后跟着穿着医院工作服的笨重的助手。她打开手中的表格，轻弹挂在墙上的图。“把你的x射线照拿回来了，队长。看起来只是个小小的脱臼，没有骨碎或其他之类的。我现在要把关节扣回去了，可以么？”  
  
Steve点头，然后畏缩。疼痛开始显现出来了，消毒水的气味现在更浓了，防腐剂和铜锈味尝起来像恐惧，在他的喉头滚动。他能听见有人在外面因疼痛呻吟。“那很好。越快越好。”  
  
“好的，队长。我们把这个扣回去你就不会觉得疼了。”那医生把手套戴上，手顺着他的肩膀线条移动，触碰着他的肩腱；Steve咬起牙，控制自己一动不动。“好的，”她说，向她的助手示意。“队长，我让他们在我做这个的时候帮忙定住你。”Steve点头。“把他的手腕拉直，过——”  
  
那两个助手围着他，他得吞回一瞬间不合逻辑的恐慌。他很好。他很好，他以前做过这个，他只需要深呼吸放松。这甚至不会很痛；他什么他突然这么紧张？  
  
“试着放松，”医生说着，她把他的手臂抬起来。一瞬间恐慌压过了镇定，带他飞往高处；门外的病人因疼痛大叫着。他身上有太多手肩上的疼痛太过了太过了太过了——  
  
他的脊椎如遭雷击般蜷起来，他尖叫出声。那感觉好像他的骨头碎了。他在抓住他的手的下方扭动着，坠到地上，抖动着，吼叫着。医生弯腰伸手，然后突然回缩。  
  
Steve几秒后找回了自己。他不雅的瘫在地上，四肢扭曲尴尬的外伸着。他不太清楚刚刚发生了什么。他应该起身然后道歉；他觉得他吓到了医生。但他太疲倦，现在不想动了。但至少他的肩膀不痛了。  
  
“队长？”医生在离他比较远的地方蹲伏着。尽管因疲倦有些头昏，Steve也能听出她声音里的不确定性。“你......你还好么？”  
  
“我很好，”他说。或试图说；他说出口的却是一声沙哑扼住般的杂音。他的舌头感觉太大了。雾般的头昏离他远去了；他到底怎么了？  
  
Steve用他未受伤的手臂撑起自己，变成趴着的姿势。他有些笨拙；一切都觉得不对头。他的手臂太短了，他的腿在他身下蜷着，而消毒水的味道甚至更浓了。Steve低头看自己的手，撑着地板的手，那时他才意识到这一切。  
  
“Rogers队长？”  
  
不是手。爪子，金色毛发的大爪子。Steve不敢置信的盯着他的爪子。  
  
“队长？”  
  
他向上看，越过犹豫不决向他走过来的医生，看向检查室后面长镜子里他的景象。竖起的耳朵，厚实的一圈毛领，长长的鼻子。狗——不，一匹狼——回望着他。它有着他每天早上照镜子都能看到的同样的蓝眼睛。  
  
Steve不敢置信的眨着眼，那匹狼回以同样的眨眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
在神盾医院杵了几天后，Steve坚持出院。他现在很好；他的肩膀没一天就痊愈了，其他的小伤也完全消失了。除了那件事——狼的事——那个，呃，就好像刚打完血清样的。每个人都想见他，字面意义上的每个人。他们对着他的嘴皱眉，抽血，因天知道什么理由到处截他。有一个小组在做从那个生物实验室拿出来的被毁掉的样本的细节分析，另一个小组在从超级士兵计划的每一个文件里挖着什么解释。现在还没有结果。幸运的是，时间好像不是影响因素。Steve看起来很好。在他那次战斗留下的伤好了以后，一切都很正常。除了现在他偶尔会变成一匹重达250磅的狼外。  
  
“偶尔”是一个问题。除第一次外都还好，但Steve在医院感觉要被逼疯了。这地方仍充斥着消毒水和恐惧感，鞋子在硬地板上的碰撞声总让他在小睡中跳起来抖着。这感觉让他回想起战时在阿登高原的场地任务，那里一切都很明亮，能看的远，简单。但这个不是战时，他专注的这些人，这些让他坐以出击的人，不是九头蛇特工，不是纳粹部队。他知道——他早就知道，他早就没有这方面的问题了，好几年前都没有了——但他没法让自己挥走他感受的那种恐慌，如果他——不。他能行，静下心来平静自己，但这地方对他来说太过了，在几天后他想要的只是回家。  
  
6小时的循循劝诱，外加接下来几天回来做额外测试的保证后。Steve终于赢得了他想要的，那天晚上他终于能打开他卧室的门，深吸一口气。那闻起来像家的味道。有Jarvis拿来刷台阶的蜂蜡的味道，有Mjolnir带来的臭氧的锐利的味道，有Ororo的昂贵的冰激淋的味道，Peter干在橱柜的大衣的味道，还有轻微的Logan的雪茄的味道。Steve把包放下。他再次深呼吸。所有的气味一股脑的灌进他的鼻腔，他屏住那口呼吸，就好像在品尝红酒般，然后再缓缓呼出。他发现他过去几天一直紧绷的后背放松下来。他微笑，然后再次呼吸。  
  
  
  
  
  
他再次现身神盾的新闻就是他们从Erskine的记录里发现了一些东西。这次，和以往不同，是神盾，而且他们有人能用小小的电话线造出分析仪。他们的结论就是超级士兵血清公式里有可能包含了被Erskine私称为“vulkulac”的病毒。“大概是古老的斯拉夫语中‘狼人’的变体词，”那特工解释给他说。“我们认为那种病毒是速度和愈合能力的关键所在。那个和一些在实验室里的东西混合触发了你的，呃，这个事件。”  
  
Steve耸耸肩。现在，他更关心可能的结果而不是他们怎么分析出来的。医生仍每天抽他的血；报道却都一样。没有变化。一定是有什么在他的第一次变身后跟着改了——现在那特工在嘀咕什么的首字母缩写了，他没费劲去听——但之后那也变回来了。最少，Steve想，没什么更糟的了。  
  
“所以你现在很稳定，Rogers队长，而且你表现得很健康。”那特工懊恼的耸了耸肩。“我们只是试试看。”  
  
Steve点头。他没提出他能闻出这特工的疑惑，沮丧，他用的洗发剂和他刷鞋的染料。  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve在看到Logan前就闻到他了。他以前也能做到，实话实说。但现在他看到他在五十步开外，顺着树走来，叼着雪茄。Steve 闭上眼，试着重新闻着那个味道。  
  
他那天晚上从神盾总部回来晚了，Jarvis礼貌的坚持为他做晚饭。烤着的汉堡包的味道闻起来好像充满了整个世界。Steve觉得他已经在流口水了，因这个香味而迷失。锅盘被拿出橱柜的声响把改作业的Peter引下了楼，把Hank和Carol从电视房引了出来。没过多久，整个厨房就充满了过去和现在的复仇者。Steve知道只有一部分是Jarvis做饭的原因；穿过门走进来的每个人的眼神最终都小心翼翼的转向他，或是站到他身旁，或是低声问他最近过得怎么样。这很好。Steve因他的队友，他的朋友问询他而感到高兴。但过了一会就变的不可忍受了，在小小的光明的房间里有太多的声音了，每个人身体混合起来的味道，烤肉的味道，他每一次呼吸都感觉要被压倒。Steve逃出去坐在长凳上，清醒着脑袋，这里的清静让他平和。  
  
“嘿，”  
  
“晚上好。”他们俩安静了一会。在外面更好。空气冷而无味，凋谢的树叶，腐烂的草的味道淡在雪茄的味道里。  
  
“你也是这样，不是么。”Steve抬头；Logan没有动，仍凝望着远方。他手中雪茄的余烬在暗夜中闪闪发亮。  
  
“我猜没人比我更明白这种感觉。”  
  
Logan做了个龇牙和嘲笑之间的表情。他把雪茄从嘴上拿开，弹了弹底部让灰烬掉落。“你知道么，我抽这个抽了几年了。几十年了。”他停顿。“前几次很讨厌这种味道。见鬼，可能是前三年吧。”Logan看向Steve。“就为了让自己闻不到那么多味道。让它变得更简单，当有太多的味道要处理时。类似于把声音调小一样，让你思路更清晰。”  
  
有声的沉默。  
  
“那对你有影响么？那些气味？”  
  
一个耸肩。“有点。熟悉前处理了蛮久。”Logan又拿出一根雪茄。“但没法回到那种感官了。尽管那会意味着我会知道Parker的性生活比想知道的多。”Steve发出充满恐惧的一小声表示赞同。  
  
“谢了，”Steve最终说，低头看他的手。  
  
Logan尴尬的耸了耸肩，把雪茄放回嘴里。“慢慢来，Rogers。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那确实需要时间，但比他预料的要少。没几天Steve就差不多能控制了。他得先在门栏晃两下再进屋，头低下鼻子张大，迈进去前先熟悉这些气味地图。那感觉就像他的脑子能更从容的处理涌进的信息，拿着它，步入几年前就建好的系统中。  
  
一天晚上Steve关上门，脱得精光。那感觉凉爽又朦胧；他的感官告诉他附近没有一个人是醒着的。他吸进一口气，专注，试着感受刷过他脊椎的瘙痒，下至他的肩膀，再次警觉起来。变身与其说痛苦更不如说是奇怪，他骨头融化再塑形的奇异感，肌肉移向新的节点，他的脸变窄深长。完成后，他发现自己倒在地上喘着，几分钟后他的大脑重新上线。  
  
Steve眨眼。他的视力在这个形态中不怎么好——雾蒙蒙的棕灰色，就好像老电影——但嗅觉可以完全取代它。他花接下来的几小时嗅过他房间的每一寸。第二天早上他醒来，仍是狼的形态，鼻下抵着他的皮手套。  
  
搏击室是最艰难的。每个人都保持它的整洁干净，但即使在他变身前，汗液的味道也早已渗进墙壁与地板。现在闻起来对Steve来说是个挑战，那种让他的牙咬紧发出噶啦声的，让他的毛竖起来的敌对情绪。他慢慢来。他走进走出来锻炼自己，倾听，看着，告诉自己 _放松，放松，没有事，放松_ 。那不是次次有用。有一天Natasha和Carol 练习对打，Bruce发现他藏在衣物柜里，头低垂，手攥成拳头抵着大腿。Bruce喊他的名字，询问。当Steve的头反射般抬起后他仍在那站了一会，才在长凳旁坐下。他们俩都没有说话，最后Steve菜意识到Bruce刻意减缓的呼吸，他心跳的搏动。他专注于此，用那把自己拉回平静稳定中来。  
  
“我有冥想方面的经验，”Bruce最终干干的说，Steve没忍住笑。他开始在搏击室与Banner见面。他们一起坐在地上，和对方聊天。Bruce告诉Steve一些他早已知道的事，和一些他未曾知道的事，他们一起训练专注，呼吸与控制，一开始只有他们俩，后来其他人加入，一起聊天大笑追逐。Steve固定了一个他最喜欢的位置，在角落里盘着腿，备用的T恤挂在肩上，坐下深呼吸，不管房间里的吵杂声。Steve喜欢Bruce。就好像他所有的队友，他是个好人。但不知怎的和他呆在一起总感觉糟糕的孤独。他的控制越长进，他花越少的时间恐慌面对每个新变化，他越意识到他深入内心有一些基本的东西在困扰着他。他胸口的疼痛，好像有什么尖锐锋利的东西在切开他。那感觉就像他把那个忽略了很多年，但现在它在要求见到光明，就如他的变身般无法抵赖。  
  
Steve每过几个晚上就变身，在公寓里潜行。那是很好的训练；因为他的体型和他毛微弱的反光，他发现他在狼的形态里很容易藏起来不被人发现。他就像狼一般害羞。可能那是遗留的直觉，抑或是尴尬，他总是避着他的队友。相反他吸着一天后沉积的气味。那对他来说几乎是个游戏，跟着他队友留下的气味走过公寓，与他记忆中见着他们白天的踪迹对上号。其他晚上他做着相同的事，但用人类形态；站在房间里试着用他们各自的气味想象出一幅气味痕迹之画。有一天，他在厨房呆到很晚，试着判别出中午谁吃了什么，然后他听见前门打开了。几分钟后，Tony走进来直线走向咖啡机。  
  
“欢迎回来。”  
  
“噢，嗨，Steve。”Tony打了个哈欠，撬开Jarvis用来装咖啡的罐子，那气味瞬间直击Steve的感官。他叹了口气然后放弃了，这下他没可能用空气中剩余的味道读出每个人中午吃了什么了。  
  
“中国那边怎样？”  
  
“很好。和丰隆国际（音译）做了个交易，我觉得我们能让他们相信Tiberius Stone[1]是个糟糕的选择。”Tony再次打了个哈欠。“无与伦比的食物。我爱北京，我只希望我不只呆了13小时。你怎么样？”  
  
“呃，还好。”Steve把手插进头发。他甚至不知道怎么聊下去。  
  
“我听说你又有了一些让那些医生悲喜交加的新技巧。”Tony按下“冲泡”按钮，带着玩味看着他。  
  
好吧，那就简单了。“你已经听说过了？”他不应该因Tony早已知道而惊奇；他第一次在变身的时候半个队伍都在神盾基地，而且那也不是说有人保密。  
  
“Pepper打给我了。她在R&D[2]有个朋友。”Tony转向他，靠向柜台。“病毒学家可以自由发挥了，接下来的十年他们会用这个让Fury同意他们的经费。你会全身上下插满实验装置和针头。”  
  
“我早就习惯了。”他确实，但他还是不怎么喜欢。Tony靠近看了他一会儿，Steve用这个当作一个凝视Tony昂贵的意大利懒汉鞋的好机会。那个问题，当提出的时候，却是毫无预料的温柔。  
  
“你还好么？”  
  
Steve仰头用手摩擦着脖子，思考着。这房间闻起来像咖啡和干净的衣服和Tony昂贵刮胡皂味。不管他们的谈话如何，他感觉比他几个星期感觉的都要放松。“是的，”他回答，然后低下头看到Tony一扫而过的微笑。“是的，我觉得我挺好。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve正在搏击室打一个沙袋。他没注意到Tony闲荡进来看。但当Tony走向一个角落时他才注意。那时Steve常用的那个角落，那个他觉得已经是自己的那个角落，当Tony抓起旧T恤扔到一边坐到Steve用的那个垫子上时，他没法控制的抱着疑惑转身。  
  
Tony向他挥着那一坨布。“我觉得我把我的旧MIT衬衫落在这了。就只是想把它丢进洗衣机，然后它就会重新焕发生机啦。”  
  
Steve试着点头微笑。当门关上时他又独自一人了，他跨过房间坐在他的角落。当他调节到冥想的节奏时，他熟悉的那堆气味中缺了一块，那个空隙带来了他刚开始就学会恐惧的那种空虚感。  
  
  
  
  
晚上很晚时，Steve在做他惯常的狼形态的变身。在空气中有一种新的味道，金属味，烧糊的电线味和机油味混杂在一起，他跟随着这气味来到Tony的实验室。这个房间通风良好，但轻微的金属焊接味仍占满了Steve的感官。那奇怪的令人放松，实际上，就像白噪音，他回想起Logan的雪茄。  
  
“神啊。”Tony猛的站直，一只手仍拿着焊接枪，盯着他，Steve缩向门栏。  
  
“等等，不，等等等等等等。”Tony把焊接抢放下，快速绕过桌子。“我很抱歉，Steve，那是你，我很抱歉，你只是吓到我了。”Steve仍躲在门栏的阴影里。他没有向前走到亮处，但当Tony在他面前蹲下时，他也没有移开。“哇哦。好吧。那真是——我说了我很抱歉么，因为我真的，真的很抱歉。我只是没预料到有人会来，更别说一个狼人了，而且你又特别安静，特别大。”  
  
Steve还不知道怎么用狼的身体表现出一个耸肩。于是他动了动他的耳朵，Tony 笑了起来。“啊，我懂了。我还是在香港时差，我适应的有点慢。嘿，我能——”他伸出一只手，悬在Steve毛绒绒的肩膀上方。  
  
Steve的身体好像不听指挥般的向上贴向Tony伸出的掌心。Tony又笑了起来，这次更加温柔，并轻柔的抚摸着那里的毛。Steve没法控制住对这个触摸的轻松反应，温暖的动物对于触碰的喜悦，有毛发的很明显的一个好处就是没人会知道你脸红的有多厉害。  
  
Tony拍了拍他的肩膀然后站起身。“你想要什么喝的么？我觉得我在冰箱里看到了可口可乐。”  
  
他应该离开。应该去找一个又好又安静的角落仔细思考刚刚到底见鬼的发生了什么，但突然没有什么比呆在这更吸引人，呆在Tony身旁，嗅着咖啡的香味，听着他说他正在做的项目，听他骂他的机器人。Steve低低发出了哼哼嗡嗡的声音，摆了下尾巴表示同意。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他不知道那是怎么发生的。自那次实验室之旅后，Steve的新感官从来就没忽略过Tony。他必须知道他在哪，要不然他就会发现自己在无意识的在走廊里打转转，无法不去想。当Tony走进房间时，Steve得看向他，观察他，闻着由风送来的他的味道。试着忽略这种需求甚至让一切变得更糟，就好像抓不到痒一般。唯一的安慰是他心中的空虚感，那个锐利的有回响的阵痛，不再发生了。但现在，Steve 不确定哪一种更糟——老疼痛或者这种新需求。他几乎没法清晰思考，他得用他所有的意志力来是自己和Tony保持距离。他所想的全是走向前与他相贴，把他的头埋在Tony温暖的脖子上，呼吸着他积灰积汗的味道.......  
  
那花了Steve几个星期来越过自己的否认。一天早上他以狼的形态醒来，爪子下垫着Tony的一个T恤。他偷走了它，他现在记起了，从 Tony的房间捡起来，像捡到了宝似的逃跑，他再也没法愚弄自己说这不存在了。Steve变身，当他完成时，他蜷起自己，拳头弯曲着。那T恤就压在他的前臂下，他的每一口呼吸都让那气味冲刷过他，温暖，醉人，完美。他想要。他 _想要_ 。他想要Tony，如此想要那让他分心，无法抵赖的想要。而且——他想要他已经有，神啊，有几年了。Tony有力的手和灵敏的思考，他的忠诚他的疯狂他不管几次破脆都让自己的能力。他的样子，有时，他在半暗的厨房里喝咖啡的样子，或是因规划未来蓝图迷失的样子......他想要这个多久了？  
  
Tony没有怀疑任何事，他很确定。Steve在Tony气味环绕时都几乎不能思考，但他看起来没什么不同。Tony仍像以前般坦诚对他。Tony总是对他微笑；甚至是当他们吵起来的时候....  
  
微笑。友情。那只是Steve想要的冰山一角。Tony有像Sharon那样看过他么？他有曾试过触碰Steve，去提供一个机会？如果他问了Tony，然后Tony不想要他怎么办？  
  
想到这些，Steve没法抑制住那些痛苦的小小声音。他把他的脸埋进那个偷来的T恤然后呼吸。如果他必须每天这样，抑制住自己防止趋向本能，每时每刻检查自己，持续几个月，几年.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve听到前门的细碎脚步声时已是很晚了。他的耳朵竖了起来；就算在人类形态，他也知道当Tony 回来的时候，但在狼的形态他听的更加确切。Steve没再试着分辨Thor在台阶上的气味，而是扑下楼。他脑中有一个声音叫他不要去，他只是为这些不能得到的而折磨自己。但在这个形态他更屈从于本能；他所想要的全部即是听见Tony的声音，闻到他的气味，尽管他知道Tony永远不会想要——  
  
有两个人站在门外，在 Tony身边有一个穿高跟鞋的。Steve瞬间顿住了，然后偷偷摸摸走进鞋柜的阴影里。现在有两个声音了，Tony的和一个更软更尖的，当门打开时Steve闻到了一股发胶味和香水味，他的胃拧了起来。  
  
他们两个进来了，放松的笑着。他们都脱下了大衣；当Tony把它们挂起时，那女人看向四周，手摩擦着温暖自己。他们仍在聊天，关于环面和资助周期之类的，当那女人的目光落到Steve站的那片阴影时。她后退拍了拍Tony的肩膀，而Steve缩向更深的黑暗中，他胸膛中有一声不满的咆哮。  
  
“Steve？”Tony的声音，他现在必须出来了。于是他出来了，但头低垂眼睛盯着那女人。“呃，Ella，这是......Steve。”  
  
“噢，他好帅气。我能向你问好么？”她很不安。Steve能听见她的脉搏上升，她太阳穴开始凝聚不安的汗珠，但她对他微笑，然后慢慢把手伸向他的鼻子邀请他。她闻起来像是她手的护肤霜的味道，但深入其下是墨水，金属，纸张的味道。那不坏，Steve严厉的告诉自己平静下来。他在这种形态很有威胁性，让人觉得不安是不礼貌的行为。  
  
“嗨，Steve。嗨。很高兴认识你。”Ella慢慢把手移到他脑后，Steve允许她抚摸他的耳后，过了几秒后他离开。“我猜他对陌生人有点害羞。”  
  
Tony清了清嗓子；Steve的一小部分对他感到尴尬很满意。“是啊。嘿，你想在我们谈论提交补助的时候喝点什么么？“  
  
Steve跟着他们走进厨房，Tony在那做咖啡。瞬间Steve在他身后坐下，仅仅比把爪子踏到Tony身上远一点，把目光在Tony和Ella之间转，Ella坐下后就拿出了个上网本。他们又开始谈了。Steve忽略他们说的，而只是简单的坐下来看着他俩。Tony说了些什么，然后那女人笑起来，于是Steve就紧紧的盯着她看。Tony起身坐在Ella身旁，手中拿着咖啡，然后Steve也跟着动了；他坐在同样的椅子旁，仍在Ella点着桌上的触摸屏，打手势时盯着她。Tony贴身去看她打开的文件，Steve于是向前移，把头插在他们俩中间。Ella带着笑意看着他，而Tony皱了皱眉。他不关心。他没法忍受这个，这个女人用温柔的眼睛笑着，对他的Tony笑着——他现在甚至没有把那个‘ _他的_ ’压下去。  
  
最终Ella开始打哈欠。当她起身离开时，Steve立即紧随其后，跟着他们走到前廊。  
  
“谢谢让我拜访，Tony。这总是很愉快。”Tony帮她套上大衣，然后他们拥抱；Steve能感觉他的毛又立起来刺着他了，然后当他们分开时，他硬是把自己杵在了他们俩中间。  
  
“Steve！”Tony不赞成的腔调让他的内心紧缩，但他坚定的站着。Ella笑了笑，他能感觉出她弯身对他说话时声音里的悲伤。  
  
“现在没事了。现在没事了，大家伙，我要走了。我知道他属于谁。”  
  
Steve僵住了，像死尸般。他不敢抬头去看Tony的脸。只有当门在她身后关上时他才回过神来；他在Tony动之前就飞一般的逃走了。  
  
  
  
  
  
当Steve第二天到厨房时，Tony在桌旁等着他。  
  
“你准备告诉我你昨天见鬼的在干什么么？”  
  
Steve叹息，打开冰箱。在不眠的一夜后，他早起跑步希望能清空他的脑袋。那没有帮助。“没什么。忘了它。”  
  
“那不是‘没什么’，Steve。那见鬼的怎么回事？我现在不能往家里带朋友么？”  
  
他这次没听脑内的声音，没再努力掩饰，Steve感受到从肩膀上传来的愤怒感。“一个朋友？可以。”  
  
Tony猛的把咖啡杯放下。“什么？那是什么意思？”  
  
“别掩饰了，Tony，我看见你们俩望向对方的样子了。”愤怒，愤怒，他在用这个杀害自己，但他没法停住。  
  
“我——”Tony不敢置信的笑起来。“我没法相信这个。突然你又开始掌管我的爱情生活了？”  
  
Steve闭上眼。“那没什么，Tony。我很抱歉。我——”他逼迫自己说出来——“我希望你们俩在一起开心。”而且噢，噢，那种空虚感又回来了，尖锐到把他的手指埋进自己的肉中，他用两只手抓着柜台弓着头。  
  
一个停顿。Steve如此深入于自己的痛苦中，他没有意识到Tony移到了他身旁，直到他听见他的声音，他的味道如此近，他必须告诉自己 _不，不，不是为你准备，永远不是为你_ 。  
  
“你从来——我以前从来没见你这个样子过。”一个停顿，然后，他犹豫的说，“这是，是狼人的问题么？因为如果你告诉我，没准我能帮上忙——”  
  
“我变了，Tony。”  
  
“不，你没有，Steve。但这不像你，我需要知道——”  
  
“我有！”这现在撕裂了他，他的手深深扣着柜台。“我变了，这改变了我我现在不能回头了，我在你身旁几近无法控制住自己，我能闻到你，每时每刻，然后你有一些新女友，我该怎么想——”他猛地停住了，惊恐不已。  
  
有那么一会震惊的安静，然后Tony惊讶的说，“噢。”  
  
Steve把他的头低下去。他没法想事了。  
  
“Steve。”他听见Tony吞咽，然后他的一只捏紧的拳头被温暖的东西盖住了；Tony的手，环住他的。“如果你早说出来。Steve，我就能帮你——”他的声音起伏，然后Steve突然像被砸一样害怕他从那腔调听出了怜悯遗憾。一种迟钝的恶心感从他的胃里升起；Tony提供他虚假的爱的那种想法，出于必要——  
  
“别——Tony，别试着对我好——”他试图把他的手挪开，然而Tony发出挫败的一声然后攥的更紧。  
  
“我不是在试着对你好，你个傻瓜——”  
  
“我能处理好这个。我会处理好这个。我不应该告诉你——”  
  
“Steve，上帝啊，我不是在为你而干什么，”当他抬起头时想反驳时，Tony拉近他的身体压下给了他一个吻。那粗燥而尖锐；他们的牙撞在了一起，Tony咬了他的嘴唇，那个吻太好了以至于Steve的脑袋放空了，他迷迷糊糊喘着气追逐着Tony的舌头，刮过他的口腔。当他们为了呼吸分开时，Tony舔了舔嘴，给他了个讽刺的笑容。  
  
“你现在准备听我说了？”Steve点头，仍感到震惊。“好的。首先，Ella是我的商业伙伴。没有其他的关系。第二，我没有因‘同情’而给予你任何东西，完全不是你想的那样。”这个接近了。Steve能看见Tony的眼神变暗。“一点也没有。”  
  
Steve大张着嘴，盯着他。“噢，”他最终试着说，当他说出口时他发现他在微笑。“真的？”  
  
Tony叹息。“Steve，我差不多在我们见面的第一天就沉醉于你了。”  
  
“ _真的？_ ”  
  
Tony大笑。“是的。”他试着把Steve的另一只手从死命扣着柜台的状态中解放出来，现在他们面对面了。“我只是习惯于认为这永远不会发生。你会安稳下来，然后当你找到对的人，我也找到对的人.....不管怎样，这什么时候会发生？”  
  
Steve能感觉到他自己脸红起来，但有Tony深情的看着他的脸，那都不太重要了。“我最近才意识到的。我没法停止思考你的气味，无论何时只要你在附近，我就能被逼的发疯。但......我觉得不止这些天。我觉得这已经好几年了。好几年了，但我从没有意识到。”他的声音几近悲伤。如果他从未意识到怎么办？如果他们从来就没有这样过？  
  
Tony起身，在他的唇上印下一吻，Steve在这种甜蜜快乐的冲击感下忘记了思考。当他们分开时，他的手环在Tony肩上，而Tony的手可疑的移向他的屁股。“几年啊，”Tony深思，然后给了他个调皮的笑。“所以我们现在开始就得为失去的时间补上，不是么？”  
  
Steve大笑把他的鼻子埋在Tony的喉咙上，让自己陶醉在满鼻的气味中。“好，”他抵着他的山羊胡低语，轻咬他耳垂下方的皮肤。Tony呻吟一声向后倒去，他温暖甜蜜的脉搏声溢满了Steve的整个世界。  
  
THE END  
  
[1]Tiberius Stone (Earth-616)：Tiberius " Ty" Stone 是个科学家，以及Viastone的CEO。同样也是Tony Stark的童年伙伴。这两家伙竞争着长大。（例如竞争女孩运动或成绩）  
[2]R&D：R＆D Systems公司是一个全球性的细胞生物学资源库。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇翻的比较快，无beta，各种意译，专业词汇扯过去的_(:зゝ∠)_，所以欢迎各种抓虫！！！


End file.
